Arms and Legs
by Ink Tsubasa
Summary: Kid is helping Liz with her poses. You know, the ones the group do before a fight? Well, he thinks she's a bit off and helps her get it right.


Arms and Legs

**A/N: This one came to me in a dream and I was unsure whether or not to post it… but here it is! Oh, and this story's idea was approved by Eponine in Spirit. It's for you babe! **

Death the Kid slowly slid his pale hand up her tanned arm, moving it upwards. Liz slowly followed his lead and raised her arm up diagonally. It was at a perfect angle almost, her elbow straightened and in proportion to her right arm.

He was standing behind her, his hands guiding her limbs in the way he wanted. Gently he let go of her and moved to her other arm which was up like her left arm, but not as straight.

"You need to keep it upright. Don't let it go slack." He ordered placing his cold fingers on her warm arm, and began to pull it up. Liz's bangles jingled slightly as her arms bent to the sky.

In response to his last order, Liz simply huffed. "Jeez, Kid, it's not that big a deal. I can raise my arms up by myself!" she said, turning her head back towards him. Her eyebrows pressed down on her eyes. Obviously she was frustrated with him. Her blue eyes told him she was ready to stop.

Kid merely shook his head, his vision still on her arms. "No. If we are going to make ourselves appear intimidating before battle, you must master the pose."

With a quick "Humph" she turned her head back around, the two bands of dirty blonde hair that hung at the sides of her face, bouncing back in place. "Kid… doing this isn't going to make us look intimidating. Foolish more like…" she muttered.

Kid simply ignored her and began to work on her left arm once more. His pale white skin was in high contrast to her caramel colored tone. The two of them were very close together by now. He stood directly behind her, his hands balancing her arms. He noticed the way her shoulders slightly raised up then fell as she breathed.

Content with his work on her upper limbs he smiled slightly and spoke. "Alright, I think I've gotten the position in your arms just right. Now, don't move."

Liz sighed and peered back at him again. "So, I just stand here for an hour until I'm used to it? That's just insane, Kid."

"No, no." with that he bent downwards, now in a squatting position. She tensed, feeling awkward with him so close to her behind. She felt herself, pull it forward out of natural reaction.

"K-Kid, what are you doing down there?" Liz asked, still raising her arms upwards. Since he was down so low, she couldn't get a good look at him. At most she saw the top of his jet black head. And one of his white stripes.

"The position of your legs is off. They need to be spread equally apart so when we stand together in line, you're not off. Understand?"

Liz frowned, but didn't say anything in reply. As she stood in her same position, she felt a hand grip the back of each of her thighs gently. She yelped in surprise, flinching at his touch. "Kid…?" Slowly he pushed her legs apart slightly, more pressure on her left thigh. Her feet slid against the wooden floor, until he stopped pushing.

Kid put a finger to his lip as he thought. Grabbing his yard stick, he placed it against the back of her thighs. Liz blinked at his actions, but remained face forward. Her cheeks hid a faint blush. After measuring the distance in her thighs, he lowered the yard stick to her calves, then growled at it. Dropping the stick, he gripped her right calf and slid it against the floor once more around half a centimeter. Liz managed to keep her balance though it was difficult with him pushing her legs apart _while _she was standing. Once more she huffed, as he placed the yard stick to her calves again.

"Yes! Perfect!" Kid shrieked. He stood up from his squat. "Liz, I did it! Your stance is perfect!"

"Great, can I move now?" she asked looking at his face from behind. "My arms hurt a lot."

He shook his head. "No. You have to stand like that until your muscles instinctively know how to work themselves into that position." He explained, walking around in front of her, a smile on his features. Clearly he was proud with his work.

The girl frowned even more and sighed. "I'm not your art project!" with that she let her arms fall to her sides, slapping her hips with a _plap_. "Ha."

Immediately, he turned pale and leapt towards her, gripping her arms. "Liz! Do you know how long that took?" he complained, trying to raise her limbs again. She remained stiff though, trying to protest.

"No! I wanna go to my room!" she yelled, trying to pull her arms away, but he still held onto them tightly. With the force of him pulling her, she felt her legs slip on the floor, until they flew out from under her. "Ah!"

_THUMP!_

Before the reaper could help himself, his body skid, and fell ontop of Liz's. Her head was throbbing from the impact on the floor. She made a tiny groan before looking down at the boy on her. Kid's nose was buried in Liz's shoulder and hair, eyes shut. A tiny drop of sweat was at his temple. Slowly his eyes opened to hers. The boy immediately blushed and pushed himself off of her. "Sorry, Liz..."

She sat up. "Jeez, you're an idiot." she mocked. A small grin covered her face, despite the lastest event. Kid blinked in confusion. Why wasn't she ripping his head off?

"A-Alright then."

Liz laughed lightly. "Yeah, alright." she sighed, smile disapearing slightly, then faded completely. "How come you wanna look so perfect in other's eyes?"

Kid cocked his head slightly at the question. "Well... I'm a Shinigami, of course. Appearance plays a vital role. It keeps the citizens in line." he said smiling, like he was proud of the reason. Liz's expression remained bored and somewhat amused at the same time.

"Uh-huh."

"And besides..." he looked over at her, still smiling. "You play a big part in our grand appearances as well."

Liz raised an eyebrow.

"You are perfectly symmetrical, left to right. If we didn't have you there, we would be ruined. Don't you agree?"

Liz opened her mouth a tiny bit to answer, but didn't quite know how to answer. He thought she was perfectly symmetrical. And to Death the Kid...

Symmetry was everything. Symmetry was beautiful.

Liz sighed and shook her head, erasing the thought. "Whatever you say."

With that, Kid stood himself up and reached his hand down to Liz to take. "Come on. We've been down here a long time with Patty alone upstairs. We don't want her getting any ideas about what we've been doing down here."

_Do we?_

Liz looked up at his face, then to his hand. Slowly she took it and allowed the reaper to pull his weapon to her feet. His grip was solid. She was practically a feather to him.

Silently, the two walked to the staircase together. Arriving at Liz's door, Kid stopped with her there. "Well, good night. Sorry, it's so late." he said, giving a crooked, apologetic smile.

Liz grinned and shook her head. "Yeah, yeah. If you didn't waste so much of my day perfecting my stance, then maybe it wouldn't be past eleven."

Kid frowned and turned his back to her. "I'm not explaining why we did that **again**."

With a tiny giggle, Liz took his shoulder and gently spun him around to her vision. He still had the frown, but he looked curious too.

"What?"

Without an answer, Liz put her hand to his head and slid the bangs away. Then slowly she bent downwards and lightly kissed his forehead.

Kid blinked, and flushed pink. "L-Liz?"

She pulled away, a smirk on her lips. "Don't worry. I'm grateful for for you trying to perfect my symmetry Kid. And my beauty."

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Your beauty? I can't improve that."

End

* * *

><p><strong>Review! What did you think? If you didn't find it puke worthy, please tell me what you thought! Advice is welcomed too. Oh, and I hope you liked it Eponine-san! :D<strong>


End file.
